


156 minutes and then some

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Series: The awkward love story of David and Henry [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode: s10e09 Appendicitement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: David accompanies Henry to the hospital to have his injuries tended to and finds it hard to hold back his feelings.
Relationships: Henry Andrews/David Hodges
Series: The awkward love story of David and Henry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	156 minutes and then some

**Author's Note:**

> For gay Henry anon ❤

"How bad does it hurt?" David asked, turning sideways in the uncomfortable plastic chair of the hospital's waiting area. "The hand or the ankle?" Henry grumbled, not meeting his gaze. "Which is worse?" David's eyes landed back on his own fidgeting hands in his lap. "The hand, I think," Henry sighed, then looked up at the metal framed clock on the wall, "Actually the worst part is the waiting."

It had been over an hour since the squad cars had dropped them off at the hospital, 73 minutes to be precise. And 42 since they'd run out of things to talk about. "You really don't have to stay," Henry repeated for the sixth time, and David replied with the same, "I really don't mind."

He wanted so badly to say more. Apologize. Explain himself. Tell Henry that despite everything they'd been through he'd still rather sit right next to him in this awful place than be home alone with his thoughts.

Another sigh whistled out of Henry's lungs. "Should have brought a deck of cards," David joked and Henry rewarded him with a sarcastic look, holding up his burned hand. "Right," he mumbled hastily, "Sorry."

It was another four minutes of silence until David spoke again. "Can I get you something to drink? Or a chocolate bar or something? There was a vending machine down the hall." Henry shook his head. "No thanks." Two more minutes of awkward silence, too much time to think.

"Are you mad at me?" The question finally burst out, after it had revolved around his head for ages. Half the day, actually. It suceeded in making Henry meet his eyes. "I... might be," he volunteered. "I'm sorry," David offered, unsure of what else to say. Henry sucked on his bottom lip for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "You don't have to stay just to soothe your guilty conscience," he told David in a somewhat detached tone that shattered something deeply inside of him - his heart maybe.

"That's not why I'm here," David said defensively, daring to reach out and touch Henry's arm. His mouth opened and closed, seemingly fumbling for an appropriate reply.

"Mr. Andrews?" A nurse interrupted their stagnant exchange. Henry struggled to his feet and David jumped up quickly to assist. It was another 24 minutes until the acid burn was treated, David spent them pacing just outside the curtain the nurse had drawn close around the side of the bed.

Then Henry was told to wait for an x-ray and sent back to the row of plastic chairs. "It's alright if you want to leave," Henry offered again and David openly rolled his eyes at him. "I'll stay and then I'll take you home. It's the least I can do." Henry leaned against a wall - their previous seats were taken - and crossed his arms. "You don't even have your car here," he challenged. David shrugged, "So we'll take a cab."

David scanned the waiting area until he picked a youngish, healthy looking guy who was casually lounging in his chair. "Excuse me," he said, looking down at him, "you don't look like you're in dire need of a chair, would it be possible you'd offer your seat up for my friend over there?" He pointed at Henry who stared back in surprise and a bit of embarrassment at being the focus of the stranger's attention.

"He's had his ankle twisted and shouldn't be standing that long," David elaborated while the man in the chair just looked right at David unfazed. "Not my problem," he sneered and widened his legs a little further to signal he wasn't planning on moving one bit. David rose an incredulous eyebrow at him, ready to fight when he noticed Henry awkwardly wobbling over to him. "Don't bother," he said and laid a calming hand on David's shoulder. Just then a woman stood up and offered Henry her seat.

David shot the obnoxious guy a menacing look and clenched his fists before he huffed and turned away, much to Henry's visible relief. He glanced at the clock again and sighed. 34 excruciatingly slow minutes later Henry was taken to x-ray while David resumed his pacing along the hospital hallway. His thoughts replayed the events of the past day.

The fake kidnapping, the fearful tremble in Henry's voice when they'd threatened him with their masks on, the skip of his heart at Henry's relieved expression when the masks had come off. The shock of almost colliding with that crazy woman's car and the fear of rolling down the road. The pure relief when all four of them had crawled out of the car unscathed. The long hike through the desert.

His gut twisted guiltily around the thought of how much pain Henry must have been suffering while they'd been walking.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the feelings. Everything had been his fault. All of it. Well, maybe not the accident itself, but the events leading up to it. All he had wanted was an excuse to spend Henry's birthday with him, if only he'd had the courage to just ask him out instead. But no, he had to drag Nick and Greg into it, turning everything into a big disaster. He was familiar with those guys' track records of bad luck, he should've known better. But none of his regrets would change the current situation.

All he could do now was trying to make up for it by being a decent friend for Henry. He wasn't sure if that included burdening him with the unwarranted infatuation of his coworker - probably not. David groaned.

"Nothing's broken but they gave me these awesome crutches to help keep the weight off my foot for a couple weeks," Henry announced sarcastically when he emerged from the examination area a while later. David fought a smile at his antics. "So you're free to go?" Henry grimaced, "Free to limp." David smiled.

With the crutches aiding his walk David had no excuse to touch but he offered to carry his release papers for him, if nothing else. They made it to the waiting area for the cabs and David moved to flag one over when Henry stopped him. "You don't-" "have to do this, I know." David interrupted and Henry shook his head. "No," he said firmly, "I mean I don't want you to."

The words stung. Granted, Henry had every right to still be mad, but he had hoped his efforts would still be appreciated.

"I just want to help," he tried. Henry sighed. "I know ok?" He bursted out, "But you're not helping! All you do is fuss and make me nervous and I just want to go to sleep and forget all about these past 24 hours and I don't need this, this awkward... whatever this thing between us is... to get in the way of it!" He gestured wildly with the crutch in his hand and took a deep breath when he was done, leaving David to stare at him stunned. "Oh, um, okay." David swallowed awkwardly, "Okay."

A cab pulled up beside them and Henry turned toward the door. "Wait!" David intercepted with a hand on his. "You think there is a thing between us?"

Henry looked at him dumbfounded and David hoped he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life when he continued to speak, "'Cause, you know, if there is I'd really like to explore what it is." He forced himself to hold Henry's gaze and not let his sudden panic show on his face. Studying Henry's face for a reaction he stood still and counted his own breaths.

Seven drawn out inhales long Henry stood gaping at him before he broke eye contact and looked down. Color rose to his cheeks as he began to speak in a nervous stutter, "Hod... David, what... what's going on here? Are you making fun of me?"

He still had his hand on Henry's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'd never make fun of you," he said, then as an afterthought added, "Okay, maybe I do. Sometimes. But I'm serious right now." Henry huffed, "Sometimes?"

A loud honking noise interrupted them, followed by a gruff voice, "Do you want this ride or not?" Without thinking David slammed his hand against the door, "Excuse me? We're having a moment here!" he bellowed to the driver who flipped him a bird and drove off. "Did you just chase away my ride home?" Henry asked in exasperation before he let a smile spread across his face. David offered him a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry?"


End file.
